


【铁虫】酒心巧克力①

by candylingling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylingling/pseuds/candylingling
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

背景设定

校园AU 同龄设定

小蜘蛛生贺新坑嘻嘻

01

离新学期开学还有2个星期，学校只有轮流值班的工作人员，但学校还是摆了不少圣诞饰品来迎接一年中最让人兴奋的假期。

因为上学期期末有一门考试Tony没有参加，教授又是他父母的老朋友，于是在大家放假的今天，他被管家Jarvis送到学校补考。

“好好考试，别让我们担心好吗？”

Tony脑子回荡着母亲嘱咐他时忧心的脸。他当然不想Maria担心自己，但是如果不是这样做，他能得到自己父母哪怕一点点的目光吗？

组建家庭本该是多么神圣的事情，但就是有太多人什么都没想清楚自己是否有能力给孩子幸福就按着人生清单来赶流程了。

Tony叹了口气，推开了三楼厕所的门。

一股浓郁的巧克力味扑面而来，甜腻得让Tony微微皱眉。猜想是有omega发情了，他默默反锁了厕所门。

“Hello？有人在吗？我想你或许需要我帮忙？”

隔间的门被打开，一个男孩强撑着发情期的燥热走了出来。他棕色的卷发凌乱地散落在额前，额头渗出冷汗，白皙的皮肤因为潮热泛起了阵阵红晕，他抑制不住地喘气：

“我......我打破了抑制剂。”

Tony上前扶住了身子往下掉的男孩，把他的下巴搁在自己的肩窝上，微微适释放了自己的信息素去安抚男孩：

“我是alpha，我身上没有omega的抑制剂。你可以等吗？我去帮你买。”

“哈......”

男孩像一块软绵绵的棉花糖一样摊在Tony怀里，贪婪地汲取对方的信息素：

“来不及了......我今天要考入学考试，就在......”

男孩费力地抬起头，看清墙上的时钟之后接着说：

“就在15分钟之后......”

Tony贴心地加大了自己信息素释放的速度，放软语气问：“改天再考吧，你都这样了。”

男孩咬着自己红得滴血的唇瓣，开口之际漏出了一声娇媚的呻吟：

“你......你可以给我做一个临时标记吗？”

也许是想最大程度博取对方的同情，男孩强忍着不适，从对方身上起来，眼尾泛红地看着他：

“求求你了。”

Tony没有标记过任何人——自从他第一次做临时标记之后得到的恐怖反应。但是在这个时刻，他却发现自己根本无法拒绝面前的因沾上情欲而乞求标记的巧克力男孩。

“好吧，但是你要付出代价，Tony Stark的临时标记可是很贵的。”

得到回应的男孩伸手抱住了对方，又甜又软地回答：“我可以接受任何代价，为了你。”

Alpha把omega抱上洗手台，然后抚上男孩漂亮的后颈，用舌尖舔了舔那个未被侵入的腺体，然后动作轻柔地咬破它。男孩的叫声伴随着他信息素的注入而变得愈发破碎，最后他伏在自己肩膀，可怜地呜咽。

“这是我第一次。”

“喜欢我的味道吗？”

男孩微微点头表示认同：“巧克力和葡萄酒，好配啊。”

完成标记后，男孩潮红着脸拿出笔，在alpha手掌写上了自己的名字和电话：

“打给我，我......我会努力为你的标记付费。”

男孩走了之后，Tony卷起自己的衣袖，疑惑地看着自己光洁的手臂。

-TBC-

夏天就适合看甜甜的校园恋爱🙈


	2. Chapter 2

02

Tony当然不会找可怜的omega要所谓的代价，他当时这么说只不过是为了让对方心安理得地接受自己的馈赠，恃强凌弱不是Tony Stark的风格。不过，他倒是破天荒地把男孩的号码存在手机通讯录。

圣诞夜这天，Tony坐在沙发上安静地等待父母，但他们没有在约定的时间出现——一如既往地。

Tony在心里笑自己太白痴，恐怕只有自己一个人会在每年圣诞夜被家人放鸽子又每年都劝服自己再给他们一次兑现承诺的机会。他把给父母准备好的圣诞礼物转送给了Jarvis，和忠诚的管家说了圣诞快乐之后，开着自己新车疾驰而去。

雪太大，路太滑，他本该注意到的，如果他没有对自己的人生这么失望的话。

“匡！”

安全气囊迅速弹开了自己的脸，撞上树干的瞬间他觉得天旋地转。Tony费力地睁开眼睛，啊，原来世界倒转过来是这样的。

他稍稍动了动自己的身体，发现自己的脚好像被卡住了。他的手机被甩到了自己伸手触不到的地方，于是他闭上眼睛，想象如果此时汽油从车厢漏出，引发爆炸的话，他的存活率有多少，或许他会就此与世长辞，或许他会被救回来。死了的话，就可以得到解脱了是吗？

没有人会为他的离去伤心吧？这样就很好，他们还年轻，可以再要一个孩子——一个自己理想的孩子。他的弟弟或者妹妹肯定是一个让人怜爱的omega，ta会轻易取代自己的位置，成为斯塔克的继承人。

“先生！先生！你还好吗？”

车门被什么人粗暴地打开了，他轻轻抚摸自己的脸，惊讶地叫了起来：“Tony!”

“Hey，stay with me Tony.”

Tony在晕倒之前看到了巧克力男孩的脸，他就像天使一样凝望着自己，男孩焦急地喊着什么，甚至......甚至好像哭了。

他哪里值得天使为自己落泪呢？

他想伸手抹掉对方的泪水，可是他太累了，他做不到。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

03

“我没有他家人的联系方式……但我是他朋友……”

“你可以先帮他检查吗？他膝盖和额头都流血了。”

“我身上没带这么多钱……但我阿姨已经在来医院的路上了……Please……”

“轻微脑震荡……明天再观察一天，如果没事就可以出院了……”

“Peter我们先回家吧，明早再来看他好吗？今晚的火鸡花了我很多心思呢。”

“May姨，我还是想陪他，明早我会回家一趟的。他一个人在圣诞夜发生车祸，如果半夜醒来一个认识的人都没有，会很难过吧……”

Tony断断续续地听到他们的对话，但眼皮像灌了铅一样沉重。直到圣诞在漆黑的幕布下悄然隐去，他才睁开了眼睛。

漂亮的眼珠活动了一圈，Tony意识到自己正躺在一个医院的六人间，但除了自己，其他床位都是空的。

床边的男孩眼睛亮了起来，嗔怪道：“你没有给我打电话。”说完自己先笑了：“我意思是你感觉怎么样Tony?”

Tony觉得很抱歉，在圣诞夜对方竟然还在这里陪着自己：“我觉得我现在就可以出院请你吃饭，补偿你失去的圣诞大餐。”

Peter放下了按医护铃的手，给对方垫高了枕头：“等你好了再请我吧。”

Tony现在才看到男孩被白色绷带缠绕的双手，他想起事故发生时男孩用力掰断卡住自己右腿的挡板：“I am sorry.”

Peter顺着对方的目光看了看自己的手，安慰道：“其实没事，只不过护士是新来的，她包扎得太夸张了而已。”

“但好歹天还没亮，还算是圣诞夜，不如我去买点东西一起吃？”

Peter掏空了口袋的现金买了一堆热腾腾的外卖回来，然后利索地架起病床上的小桌板，把外卖全部摆上去之后，递给了Tony一个叉子，然后举起倒满超市廉价红酒的塑料杯，兴致满满地说：“为我们最特别的圣诞大餐干杯！”

Tony这辈子没有喝过这么难喝的红酒，不过再涩的红酒有男孩的笑脸调剂，都比什么啸鹰赤霞珠干红葡萄酒要好喝得多。于是他也笑意盈盈地用塑料杯去碰被对方捏得软塌塌的杯子：“圣诞快乐！”

Peter是一个对陌生人毫无戒心的omega，这是Tony和他通宵吃饭聊天得出的结论。

Peter好像觉得自己那次偶尔的援手帮了Tony很大的忙——因为据男孩说，如果他再次缺席入学考试，他家的May姨会强迫他吃完难吃的手制曲奇。他还抱怨说自己一直以为自己分化成一个alpha，谁知道是omega，而是是巧克力味道的omega，真是太让人难为情了，尤其是在他知道Tony的信息素是红酒味的时候。

男孩的父母在一次飞机失事中双双离世，之后他就和叔叔住在一起，但叔叔前不久也因为意外去世了，现在就只剩下他和May姨相依为命了。

男孩说起这些的时候并没有显得十分难过，他只是比较遗憾自己没有花更多时间了解自己最亲的人。

这个世界上唯一永恒的事情就是变化，或许自己也应该和父亲和解吧。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

04

第二天，男孩顶着一对熊猫眼回家了，在他的坚持下，Tony给管家Jarvis打了电话，并嘱咐他把住院费还给男孩，另外再给Peter和May各挑一份礼物以示感谢。

Peter洗了澡，睡了一觉之后，精神抖擞地给Tony带早餐，去到医院却发现他已经收拾好东西，正准备回家。虽然不主张病人的逃跑行为，但Peter面对理直气壮的Tony，还是无奈地收起了自己几乎脱口而出的唠叨，选择和他共享早餐。

“那个男人是你爸爸吗？”Peter显然看到了在他身后站得笔直的Jarvis。

“Jarvis是我朋友。”Tony给了Jarvis一个让他先走的眼神，拉着Peter坐在医院外面的木椅子上：“你买了什么？”

“墨西哥蛋卷和咖啡。你昨天说喜欢吃的。我吃三黄瓜三明治和牛奶。”Peter从袋子拿出温热的墨西哥蛋卷和咖啡递给对方，自己则拿起酸黄瓜三明治快速啃了起来：“明明昨天我们的圣诞餐那么丰富，今天起来还是觉得好饿，奇怪。”

“因为你还在长身体吧，应该吃多点，你太瘦了，如果纽约有龙卷风，你一定活不到现在的年纪。”看着对方被微风卷起的棕色头发，Tony暗自坚定了自己的计划。

“你昨天说住在皇后区，具体是哪里？”

Peter狼吞虎咽地啃着手中的三明治，抬起头的时候打了一个嗝：“24街232号。”

“怎么了？你要来找我玩吗？”

看到男孩期待的目光，Tony不觉温柔了眉眼：“对啊，你知道多巧吗？我家准备搬到你家楼上。”

“真的？”Peter激动得抱住了对方的手：“啊啊啊啊，那我们之后可以一起上学，下课可以一起回家。我们还可以一起选课！”

眼睛弯成月牙的男孩太可爱了，Tony忍不住捏了一下他红扑扑的脸蛋：“是啊。太好了不是吗？我明天就会搬过去，到时候来我的home party?”

被捏过的脸蛋更加潮热了，男孩点点头：“party还会有其他人吗？你的其他朋友？比如Jarvis？还有你父母......那我要准备好礼物才行。”

“父母不会来。不用紧张。 Jarvis明天有其他事情，他也不来了，有机会再介绍你们认识。”

05

Jarvis才没有别的事情，他只不过被自己的少爷过河拆桥罢了。在连夜帮Tony搬家，并且把屋内家具全部换新之后，Jarvis还是觉得这间公寓实在太小了。他明白Tony在家里住和自己一个人住差不了多少，但是起码家里的别墅宽敞明亮啊，这间公寓潮湿又闷热，而且坐落在闹市区，夜晚多人又多车，他不知道能不能睡好。

Jarvis把Tony喜欢吃食物放满冰箱之后，掏出手机给他发了信息：

“Boy boy，公寓都按你的意思准备好了。”

“有什么需要或者住得不习惯随时告诉我。”

Tony的童年几乎是和Jarvis一起度过的。这位英国管家在小Tony看来是万能的——他可以把自己毫不费力地举在肩上，可以给发脾气的自己买来所有他一时怄气说要的昂贵玩具，他可以代替父母给他讲睡前故事——即使自己表面装作不想听的样子，他会给自己开家长会，会在自己惹麻烦的时候马上出现解决问题，会在自己被绑架的时候来交赎金。如果明天是世界末日，毫无疑问，Jarvis会陪他直到最后一刻。

Peter带着May姨做的小蛋糕上门，并和Tony一再保证自己已经做过小白鼠，这个蛋糕是真的没有毒。

房间被Jarvis布置得花花绿绿的，非常......喜庆。Peter好像很喜欢绑在屋顶的气球，一进门就不停踮着脚往上跳，想要把气球摘下来。他衣服的下摆随着他的动作上下摆动，露出好看的腰肢，Tony突然双手扣住对方的腰窝，把他举了起来，于是，Peter如愿以偿地摘到了气球。

“你的朋友都不来了吗？”

“恐怕是的。”

Tony装作遗憾的样子，给Peter倒了杯可乐。男孩没有接过可乐，而是把双手缠绕到对方身后，给了Tony一个结实的拥抱。

“I am sorry.”

可能因为放松，对方身上泄出了浅浅的巧克力味道，让Tony舍不得从他光洁的脖颈上抬头。

“Don’t be.”

“I am happy to have you here.”

解决完一堆好吃得不像外卖的外卖之后，Tony和Peter坐在地上拼乐高。乐高这种东西Tony在小学三年级就玩腻了，不过Peter对乐高似乎有非比寻常的热情，于是他就叫Jarvis提前买了一个市面最火的乐高备在家里。

Peter认真地研究图纸，皱着眉头的表情仿佛在处理什么国家大事。

“这里应该是黄色......”

Tony接过男孩递给自己的黄色方块，把它嵌进已经初具雏形的坦克上面。Tony故意不动脑子，只是帮忙把方块拼进去，他想和男孩待久一点。

AO搭配，干活不累。

美妙的分工合作直到凌晨3点才停止，Peter满意地看着他们的作品，拿出凌晨还电量满格的手机给它拍了一张照片：

“Good job, bro@Tony”

Tony对Peter这种明明自己就在眼前，对方还要玩手机的行为很不满意。没有思考，Tony抓起了对方玩手机的手，语气委屈地说：“我和你在一起，你怎么还玩手机啊？”

OMG，Peter哪里见过这种阵仗，他原本以为男生撒娇会让人不忍直视，但是Tony撒娇......好可爱啊。

“My bad. 不玩了。”

Peter从善如流地放下手机，把头歪到一边：“我们现在做什么？”

“洗个澡去看日出吧。” 

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

06

Peter没有想过Tony是一个会早起看日出的人，虽然他们这根本不算早起。Peter从小就精力旺盛，即使整夜不睡觉，第二天还是照样精力充沛。May姨不止一次抱怨过他异于常人的作息，但是现在看来他有了知己。  
是Tony开的车，他的奥迪实在太酷了些——如果那时候Peter再深入想想，就会明白开这种车的人是不会住在他这个小区的。在开往海边的路上，Tony用人工智能播放了坂本龙一的merry christmas mr. lawrence，Peter听到之后羞涩地看了Tony一眼：  
“我好喜欢这首歌，不过，你能接受同性恋吗？”  
“拜托，小清朝，现在什么年代了，况且，男和男做爱会更加刺激。”  
“啊......你试过吗？”  
“你......你有omega吗？”  
在问出这句话的时候，Peter才发现自己不想要Tony有omega，至少是除了自己以外的omega？  
被自己的想法吓到了，Peter别扭地转过头望向车窗外开始泛红的天空。  
“试过。但是没有omega。”  
看着对方羞红的脸颊，Tony诚心逗对方：  
“怎么？你还是小处男对吗？”  
“啊谁是小处男！”  
男孩愤怒地捏住对方的大腿，架势十足，可惜气场太弱。  
“所以你和谁做过吗？”  
Tony尽量让自己的语气不要显得那么在意，但是声音却忍不住微微颤抖。他不能想象自己的小棉花糖摊在别人怀里的样子。  
“没有啦！Tony你好讨厌啊......”  
被无情拆穿的Peter十分气馁，身边的同学早就在分化不久破处了，甚至连转学了的好朋友Ned也是，只有自己还傻傻地坚持要把自己的第一次留给标记自己喜欢的人。  
“你不会想要把第一次留给以后结婚的人吧？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！我要下车！！”

两人一路打打闹闹到了海边，太阳却还在睡懒觉。Peter突然拉起Tony的手向海里跑了过去：  
“哇！好冷！”  
Peter尖叫着捧了一捧水泼在Tony的脸上，起初对方好像是愣住了，但过了一会那个沉睡的小恶魔就苏醒了：  
“你死定了小巧克力！”  
得益于显著的体格差，Tony轻易地男孩拦腰抱起，扛在自己肩上，空闲的大手毫不留情地抽在对方小巧的屁股上：  
“还敢吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不敢了大葡萄酒哈哈哈哈。”  
这哪里是求饶的正确态度？Tony把人抱在胸前，双手恶劣地捏住对方不断扭动的屁股，在对方笑得花枝乱颤的时候俯身亲了一口那红润的嘴唇。  
“没有做爱，有接过吻？”  
被偷袭的男孩脸红得像一瓶打翻了的老干妈，双眼直直地瞪着对方却说不出一句话来。  
“还要试试吗？”  
接到邀请的男孩鬼使神差地点点头，如愿以偿地得到了一个更加深入的吻。对方的舌尖卷入自己的口腔，有技巧地吮吸着自己的唇瓣，Peter只得笨拙地用舌尖顶了顶对方的舌头。  
“验证完毕，我的小巧克力初吻对象是我。”  
分开之后，对方的嘴唇还沾着自己的唾液，他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，志得意满地看着自己。这个剧情走向实在是超乎自己的预料，Peter脑袋空白，愣了许久才想起来他们本来是来看日出的，于是他就着拥抱的姿势，泄力般地把下巴放在对方的肩膀上，不自然地转移话题。  
“你看，太阳出来了。”  
此时的天空已经是一片霞红，太阳温吞地露出了小额头，窥视着这对蠢蠢欲动的“朋友”。  
Tony摸了摸对方湿哒哒的后脑勺，附和道，“对啊，真美。”


End file.
